vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyro
"Mmph mmmph mph-mph mmph mmmmph!" The Pyro is one of the playable classes in Team Fortress 2 and a former wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and Co-Op Champion, which he won as one-half of the original Team Fortress before his partner, the Scout, was released. He later formed Team Fortress 2 with Heavy. Pyro chose to leave the company on April 15th, 2014 due to his injuries. In Team Fortress 2 The Pyro is one of the nine mercenaries playable in Team Fortress 2. He specializes in ambushing and burning people with his flamethrower. He either suffers from schizophrenia or wears a gas mask that makes him see strange things, causing him to perceive his acts of arson as harmless fun. Friends and foes alike found this disturbing, causing the Pyro to become an outcast among his teammates. When he has time off, The Pyro does things besides killing people. In 2009 he went to London to kill mutant clone monsters, and in 2012, he competed alongside his old teammates the Heavy and Spy in a series of kart races against Sonic the Hedgehog. In VGCW Pre-Archive to Season 2: Trail Blazer Despite rarely getting credit for it, The Pyro is one of the more important characters in early VGCW history. He was the second known VGCW Champion, likely defeating his creator Gabe Newell for the title. He was also one half of the inaugural Co-Op Champions alongside former partner The Scout as Team Fortress, in the process becoming the first vidya to have ever won both the VGCW and Co-Op straps. The managed to keep a hold of the straps for some time, defeating favored teams like Law and Order before eventually dropping the titles to a newly formed fan favorite team, GameCenter FU. Since then, Pyro's partner in crime The Scout was released, likely due to his poor performance as The Pyro was always the stronger half of the team. Now trying another run at a successful singles career, the Pyro has consistently shown impressive resilience in Royal Rumbles and King of The Ring tournaments, but due to bad luck he usually enters the former early, squashing his chances at winning. He has found himself facing his "father" Gabe Newell several times throughout their careers, including what is thought to be the first title change in VGCW history, and the meetings usually don't end well for one of them. Season 3-4: Through Hellfire and Brimstone! Following an absolutely dominant performance against Tingle, the Pyro was placed in a six-man Battle Royal match to become the #1 Contender to the Casual Championship to start Season 3. Pyro would eliminate both the ex-champion Solid Snake and the heat-seeking Ezio before he was eventually eliminated by the hard working Scorpion. Jontron would go on to win the match, much to the disgust of the crowd. The Pyro managed to maintain his upward momentum, however, defeating Duke Nukem in a close back and forth match and then being placed in another Casual Championship #1 Contender's match, this time a six-man Hell in a Cell match. The Pyro focused his efforts on his former victim Tingle, once again brutalizing the fairy, and thus was not involved in the conclusion of match, in which Wario knocked out Arino with a dropkick. After missing out on another title opportunity, Pyro would enter the Royal Rumble during the Season 4 premiere in hopes of getting another shot. Luck wasn't on his side, as he entered early during Mike Haggar's hot streak, getting bodied in what seemed like seconds. He ended up welcoming newcomer Flint to VGCW during the 2013-04-26 episode. The two engaged in a back and forth match, but the newcomer came through in the end, defeating the long time vet. The Pyro was entered into the King of the Ring tournament on May 11th to determine the new VGCW Champion. His first opponent would be none other than Solid Snake. Unfortunately for Snake, the Pyro took advantage of his natural spy-countering abilities and earned a quick victory to move on to round 2. In the second round, the Pyro would have to deal with Shinya Arino, who had just come off a dominating performance in round 1 over Dr. Eggman. The match would go back and forth between the two, Arino at one point superplexing the Pyro, but ultimately the Pyro was just too much for Arino's smile and optimism, and he would advance much to The Crowd's shocking displeasure. The Pyro's semi-final opponent had a much better pedigree than the previous two: he was none other than two-time VGCW Champion Charles Barkley. Despite his best efforts and The Crowd's support, the Pyro was simply outclassed by Barkley, and was forced to submit to the eventual KotR champion. Though the Pyro was unable to win the whole tournament, he still put on an overall impressive performance, indicating he was in good standing in singles competition. Season 5: Believing In Magic Following his rather successful run in the KotR tournament, Pyro was entered into a #1 Contender Six-Man Battle Royale, but ended up getting eliminated by Kefka. Pyro didn't appear for quite some time after this setback, only reemerging to face Luigi on July 26th, and managed to put up a rather good fight against the green plumber. However, he would eventually be forced to tap out from his L-Lock Submission Finisher. Pyro disappeared from the scene of VGCW again for a while, returning for redemption on August 30th against a down on his luck Charles Barkley, the one who eliminated him from the King of the Ring Tournament back in May. There would be no repeats this time however, as Pyro went to work on CM Dunk, putting him down with ease. For now, he had avenged his loss. After this victory, Pyro decided he needed a new suit if he wanted to be seen as a force again. On September 17th, the new and improved Pyro made his debut against the newcomer Octodad. However, things didn't go quite as planned, as he ended up being speared through the barricade, unable to react as the referee counted to 10. Things continued to turn sour for the Firemaker on October 22nd when he was confronted by the LAW. The Pyro found himself/herself (... itself?) cornered by the defense attorney, and decisive evidence in the form of a jumping DDT was enough for Phoenix Wright to close the case. The Pyro was found guilty on several accounts of arson. His losing streak would continue on through Airman, who he would fight on 2013-11-26. Season 6-7: Burned Out On December 24th in VGCW time (and just in time for Australian Smissmas) the Pyro returned to the co-op scene with old ally and VGCW newcommer, the Heavy Weapons Guy. This new Team Fortress II's first obstacle was the newest tag team partners, the Double Dragons. However, the Dragons failed to live up to their team's fire-breathing namesake as Pyro and his new partner utterly dominated them with superior teamwork and unrelenting ferocity. The team would follow up this performance on 2014-01-07, when they put on a strong performance against The Saiyans. In the end, Pyro's team would fall to the Saiyans. Despite these strong showings, Pyro could feel the age of his career catching up to him. In the end, Pyro would retire on his own terms, shutting out an illustrious career spanning from the very start of VGCW to its seventh season. On 2014-04-15, the Pyro retired as the second VGCW Champion and the very first VGCW Co-op Champion. He retired with his honor, as the flame of one of VGCW's most-storied veterans was snuffed out for good. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Pyrointro.png|Mmph Victory.png|The Pyro after winning the title in the Pre-Archive era Pyro.png|Pyro before getting a new suit pyro.gif